Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the methods for electrodepositing metallic manganese and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a method for electrodepositing metallic manganese in an electrolytic cell wherein a water soluble organic polymer such as a polyacrylamide base polymer additive is added to the electrolyte feed solution, the organic polymer being a natural or synthetic organic polymer .